Trying for Happiness
by starinthesky26
Summary: Ginny, still aching over her and Draco's divorce, tries to move on in vain.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, anything that seems familiar either belongs to J

Chapter One

Twenty-nine year old Ginny Weasley sat behind the medi-witch's desk in the emergency spell damage wing of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, tapping her foot along to the beat of a Christmas song being belted out on the wireless. She had been a Healer since she graduated Hogwarts, and went through a two year apprenticeship with Madame Pomfrey. Working her way up, she was now the leading Healer of the Spell Damage department of the hospital.

At her age though, she wasn't satisfied with life. She had a nice two bedroom flat about a half mile from the Hospital, and made a good salary….but she is also completely and hopelessly in love with her ex-husband, one Draco Malfoy. The fact that they were divorced…hadn't really hit home for her.

She had finished her apprenticeship when they bumped into each other…..literally outside her brother's shop. She had just went to visit them, and was coming out without watching where she was going, and ran right into his well-muscled chest. He had grabbed her before she fell, and as she was stuttering her apologies, he had laughed. Not in the you-are-a-worthless-piece-of-scum kind of way, but in a wow-you-are-really-cute kind of way. He asked her out to dinner, and the rest was history. After a whirlwind romance of 11 months, he proposed and they got married a

They were married three years…when she got pregnant. She knew that Draco didn't want kids, month later. because of the terrible job his parents did, which ultimately scarred him. It also led him to the Light side when his father killed his mother in rage. She just wanted so badly to hold a darling little baby of her own. So she lied, and said she had taken the contraceptive potion when she hadn't. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she figured when Draco found out; he would be thrilled and overlook that fact…..wrong. He had lashed out and said he didn't want 'it'. Then he just started ignoring her, and their marriage fell apart.

After five months, and the miscarriage when she was two months along, he asked for a divorce…and so she gave it to him, even though it broke her heart to do so.

Here she was now, miserable and it was her fault. She hadn't seen him since the divorce, almost five years ago, and it still hurt. She missed him terribly. She had tried to date other men….she just couldn't do it, not then, and not now. Nothing compared, or would measure up to Draco. He had loved her, she knew, and had trusted her, but she lied to him, and broke that fragile bond.

A flurry of activity grabbed her attention away from her morose thoughts, and her eyes shifted towards the lift as the doors open, and two men levitated a man on a stretcher. "We need a Healer. This Auror was on a stake-out, and got hexed with a few slicing hexes that punctured some organs. He has lost a lot of blood," the man trailing at the back said.

Ginny's mind froze for a moment, when she caught sight of pale blonde hair. No. It couldn't be him. Not like this. As she hurried around the desk with a blood replenishing potion, and her wand, her fears were confirmed. Draco Malfoy lay on that stretcher, paler then she had ever seen him.

Ginny's heart clenched in agony, as her she dizzily handed the potion to the healer in training that came to assist her.

"Healer Weasley, do you want me to do the spell?" asked the intern hesitantly. Ginny forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand, and quickly spurred herself into action. She placed spells that would monitor all his vitals, as well as see where the internal bleeding was. After stopping the bleeding, she quickly went about healing the deep gashes located along his torso.

Slumping slightly when she was through, she glanced at the intern, "That should be all for now, give him another blood replenishing potion along with a pain relief potion incase he wakes. Oh, Catherine, do ask the orderly to bring a gown, I will change him out of his stained clothes," she said motioning to the men levitating the stretcher to follow her.

"Yes, Healer Weasley," Catherine said as she hurried off. Ginny guided the men to a room easily visible from the desk, and went about casting cleaning charms on him as she started to remove the bloody clothes. Grabbing the potions that Catherine brought in after changing Draco into the gown, she propped him up making him swallow the potions down completely.

Finally, after that she sat down in the chair beside his bed, exhausted emotionally and physically. She just stared at her ex, longing for him. Her heart hurt thinking of all the wonderful moments they had shared together. She missed the flowers he would leave on her pillow when he had to go into work early; missed the Sunday morning pancakes Draco would make for them, as they giggled and tried to keep their hands away from each other. Most all of all she missed knowing that he would be there for her when they lay their heads down at night and the love she knew he felt for her. Now she all she had was an empty flat, an even emptier bed, and a broken heart.

Ginny shifted slightly in her chair as Draco moaned, and hopped up to go to his bedside. "Draco?" she whispered delicately. His eyes twitched; as he moaned some more, finally opening his gray eyes to blink blearily up at her.

"Ginny? Where am I? What happened?" he asked shooting up in bed, groaning loudly and fell back onto the mattress. "Why do I feel like I have a few bludgers hit me repeatedly?" Ginny went to the hall to call out for more pain relief potion, and then grabbed the potion from Catherine, going back to Draco's bedside.

"Here drink this, it should help. I already gave you some, but it doesn't appear to be working. You are at St. Mungo's. You got hit with a few slicing hexes, and were badly bleeding. Now I need you to stay the night, but other then that you should be fine," she said pushing lightly on his chest as he tried to get up again.

"I don't need to stay here, I'm fine. No Ginny, I can sit up without your help," He said swatting her hands away. She nodded biting her lip, and stood back from him. "You are not going anywhere; you need to stay here so I can keep an eye on you for tonight."

"It's Christmas Eve Ginny; no one wants to spend it in the hospital." Ginny blushed as he raised one elegant blond eyebrow at her that reminded her of happier times. "Draco please listen to reason. You lost a lot of blood. We need to make sure the blood replenishing potion worked. And I am spending Christmas Eve at the hospital so I don't think it is that bad."

"Well I don't want to. So if you could kindly…bloody hell! Where is the back to this thing?" He asked patting himself on the bum.

"It is a gown, and it doesn't have a back. Your other clothes were covered in blood, and ripped so I threw them out. And no I won't let you leave yet, if I have to conjure straps to keep you to that bed! Understand?" Ginny said with her eyes flashing, and narrowed stroking her wand, daring him to try to leave.

"Alright fine. Be stubborn. But as soon as dawn comes, I am leaving. Now could you bring me something that will cover my arse from the cold?" He asked, while sitting back on the bed, acting like she was no longer in the room.

Ginny huffed, and left the room getting the orderly to send a pair of scrubs to Draco's room, quickly heading towards the bathroom to have herself a good cry.


End file.
